coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9438 (23rd April 2018)
Plot Maria goes to the bistro and tells Michelle what happened, saying David shut down again after she "rejected" him. David goes back to the salon, telling Emma to get her coat and come with him. Summer apologises to Alya for humiliating her but is told never to be sorry for being smart. Alya asks for her help with a project. David takes Emma home for a beer and brusquely tells her to come to bed with him. With Summer's assistance, Alya pitches a coloured range of sports underwear to Aidan and Carla. They're impressed. Imran tells Zeedan he has no legal rights of redress against his parents. Steve drives Billy back to the street in his taxi. The rehab has been successful though he still needs a stick to walk. Eileen, Summer and Seb welcome him though he hides his hurt that Summer wants to spend another night at No.11. Liz and Mike eat at the bistro. Mike invites Steve and Tracy to join them. They are sickened by how giggly the two are together. Nicola is concerned when she finds herself locked out of the house in the yard and finds that the key under the plant pot gone. Abi asks Eileen if she can use her washing machine and is allowed to stay the night. Rana blames herself for all that has happened and uses the grief she brings to people as a reason to reject Kate's offer of moving in. Billy gets his flat ready to move back in, upset that Summer isn't with him. Shona opens wine to toast his return. Nicola summons Seb for help. He lifts the plant pot under which the key is now residing. Nicola can't believe her eyes. Carla reluctantly agrees that Alya is growing on her. Liz refuses Steve's request to dump Mike. Rana tells Zeedan she's sticking around to help him. She sees that he's looking at pay day loan sites. Maria returns to David's house and finds him and Emma in a state of undress. Shocked, she quickly leaves after accusing him of being cruel. Outside the house, she tells Shona that David is a selfish, shallow user. Emma is shocked when David asks her to move in. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp Guest cast *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria arrives at number eight and finds Emma in a state of undress with David, only for him to ask his latest flame to move in with him; Summer and Alya collaborate on a project; Billy returns from rehab; and Nicola is concerned when she locks herself out and is unable to find the spare key. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,831,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes